Fifty Shades Of Affection
by MuchBetter
Summary: Different, i hope.i love fifty shades and i wanted to try and make it my own. Open to idea's. Christian and Ana's relationship, family.. everything simalar but different.
1. Chapter 1

"**Mom. It's me, Ana. Call me back when you get this message. I need your advice."**

My mom is the best on giving me advice, especially when it comes to something just as important as this. I know i can always talk to Kate, but Elliot and her are too busy trying to plan their lifes out together. I don't want to interfere. And then there's Christian, i'd rather i had my mom's help before i talk to him. I'm not scared of him, well only when he's kinky and he does those "things" to me..

I couldn't help but smile, and as i did Christian walked in.

**"Ana, you were thinking about me. Weren't you?" **He let out a little cute, yet sexy laugh that i just can't resist. I walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips, i could feel his smile get bigger even more and just as he dropped his brief case on the floor, he had lifted me and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me up to our room, opened the door still holding me and closed the door with his back. I knew when i married him, and even before he was a multi-tasker. Christian holding me still unclipped my bra, and threw me onto the bed. Letting out a huge laugh, he jumped on top of me. On my tummy. I screamed. He then knew something was wrong. He was off me in a shot, only me could ruin a perfect, romantic, kinky time..

**"What's wrong Ana, did i hurt you?"** Concern coming from his soft, sweet voice i couldn't keep it in any longer. i knew i had to tell him sooner or later, without my mothers advice. **"Christian, i have something to tell you. Please don't be mad."** ,** "Ana, sweetheart. I can never be mad at you. Tell me, what's wrong?" **I could hear his concern getting deeper and deeper, this is it. I can't hold it in anymore. What should i do, take him into the living room and talk about it. Sit here, and tell him that i'm.. "Christian, i'm..." My mom's call interupted the time to tell him. He just stared at me, like a 'Take the call' look. I grabbed the cell from my pocket, ran out the room closing the door behind me.

**"Ana, what's wrong? Sweetie tell me, you sound scared. Has he hurt you, are you in danger?" **My concerning, over the top mother. Oh how i've missed her voice so much. Tears were streaming down my face, my emotions were flowing everywhere. **"No mom, i'm in no danger. There's no need to panic... No he hasn't hurt me... were fine... MOM!" **i didn't mean to yell but she wasn't listening to me. **"Ana, tell me. What's wrong? you can tell me, i'm your mother, and i love you.." **hearing those words from her made me cry even more, i had to tell her though. **"Mom honestly, I'm fine. And i love you too. But i need your help on something.."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'm Pregnant... Yes mom, you heard me right."**

The weight lifted from my shoulders, finally getting those words out. Mom was so excited that she was going to be a grandma, she was laughing and crying at the same time. **"Honey, that's fantastic news. Why do you need my help, have you told Christian?" **Christian.. OH SHIT CHRISTIAN. I've kept him waiting, he'll be worried because i screamed. Maybe he clicked on, or maybe not. **"Mom, i don't know how to. I mean, he told me he didn't want children and i just don't want to spring it on him... should i?". **Listening to my mom's advice i began to feel more settled about telling him. Although she made me laugh and told me to tell him after we had sex. Well she knew i was pregnant, so she obviously knew i had done 'it'. She said because he would be happy, but with Christian's moods you never know what to expect.

I finished the conversation with my mom and headed back into the bedroom. He was on his cell. Work. Work, and more work. He doesn't know when to take a break. But again, i couldn't help but smile. As i stood at the doorway, he acknowledged my presence. I entered, closed the door behind me and locked it . My bra was still unclipped, i shrugged my shoulders and as the straps slid down my arms, and from under my shirt my bra fell to the floor. Christian's face lit up with gleem and dropped his cell on the floor, not giving a care of the world he got up from the bed and ran to me, picked me up again wrapping my legs around his hips. Maybe the seducing advice my mother gave to me would work. Why not, lets try it. I smiled and i felt his erection, there. He placed me gently on the bed. **"I'll be gentle Ana. I promise".**

Wow. He definetly was gentle about it, yet it was amazing. We lay under our sheets, naked. As you do. Skin to Skin. My head lay on his soft skinned chest and i could hear his heart beating fast, was that because of me or was it because i gave him a good time? I'm sticking with the first one.

**"Christian?"** quietly, i knew now was the time to tell him.** "Ana, what's wrong?" **That concerning and worried tone again, i hope he doesn't think he's hurt me.** " Remember when my mom called i was just about to tell you something, when i asked you not to get mad?" **Oh no. I'm finally doing this. at 4.12 a.m.** " Ana, it's okay. Don't worry about it, it happens all the time." **He removed me from his chest softly, sat up and slid himself to the side of the bed to get up. What happens all the time, you get girls pregnant? No, it can't be. He's controlling with the protection. He stood up, grabbing his robe at the corner of the room. **" They always leave me, always, Ana, i thought you were different. I've given you my whole life, we committed to each other."** He's lost me. Shit, Christian no i'm not leaving you. **" Is it someone else Ana, aren't i good enough for you anymore?" **i was startled, silent. I couldn't speak, i didn't know what to say.** " Leave Ana, just get your things and go."**

**"Christian, please no you've got it wrong." **Tears were streaming down my face.

**"That's what they all say Ana, yet i did think you were different."** He wasn't amused at the slightest and turned in disgust.

**"Please, Christian. I love you."**

**"Ana, i wish i could say the same about you."** As he said this, he walked towards the door. Unlocked it, and opened it. **"Ana, Please. Just leave." **Christian Grey, you selfish man. LET ME TALK!

_**"i'm pregnant, i'm pregnant.."**_ Hysterically in tears, she whispers. Christian doesn't hear her and walks out the door closing it behind him.

It's now 5 a.m. My things were packed, although i would have to come back and collect more. Or maybe Christian will have someone send them over. I have to go to my Mom's, or Kate's. It's too early to be bothering them. i'll just check into a hotel. Grabbing my things i opened the door, and walked down to the living room. Christian was no where to be seen. I walked across to the kitchen where I seen an envelope with my name on it. It was his handwriting, i opened it and there was $2000. In cash, wow. It's not like him. There was a note too.

_Ana,_

_I can't believe this is happened. I hope your happy with the man you are truly in love with. i will thank you for changing my life. Here is some money to help you get back to your mom. Have a wonderful life._

_Christian._

I couldn't. I looked back to see if he was standing there like he usually would. Still no sight of him. She grabbed the note, took just $500 to help her at the hotel leaving the rest inside the envelope. Also leaving her wedding and engagement ring behind too. She walked out the door again looking behind her. Still no sign of him a tear fell down her face. she opened the door not looking back and closed it.

as she closed the door behind her, Christian appeared from behind, rolling down his face were the tears of heartbreak and pain.

We walked away, sobbing, into the darkness of his home.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about 5 days now. I'm now staying at Kate's. I didn't bother going home to Mom, i love her with all my heart but her constant worrying would have me going insane. Kate's been wonderful, as of Elliot. Kate asked Elliot not to tell Christian of my whereabouts, and he has promised not to tell him. I called Kate that morning after checking into a hotel, she had insisted that I went and stayed with her. She and Elliot came to pick me up and take me back to their place, which is beautiful. I'm very proud of both of them, I love seeing Kate happy, and with Elliot. It's a whole new Kate. She doesn't know why i've moved out from Christian and my home, and she doesn't even know i'm pregnant. I haven't thought about telling her, Christian's on my mind every minute of every day and every night. I have to see him, let him here me out. I can't believe he thought i was in love with someone else, who? I don't know. I wonder what he could be doing right now. Maybe he's already found someone else. Forgotten about me already I guess, but I don't blame him.

It's still darkness at home. No one was around, you could literally hear a pin drop in the full house. Christian was lying in his bed, he hadn't moved from there from when Ana left. He had been up to go to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to get water and straight back into his room he went. He hadn't eaten and showered in days. He didn't see the point, he was lost without Ana. Christian had been crying, his face was flushed and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked at his cell, nothing from Ana. He still believes that Ana has another man, that Ana didn't love him. Christian was tired. Although he had been locked away in his bedroom for days he had not slept because his mind and thoughts were on over-drive and this was constant. It was 3.30 p.m. on a thursday but of course, Christian didn't seem to care. He grabbed his silk sheets and covered himself, he closed his big grey eyes hoping that he would just forget everything and fall into what he hoped was a relaxing deep sleep. His mind stopped over thinking, his body relaxed and he fell asleep, slowly..

**"Christian, wake up baby". **A soft, sweet voice whispered in his ear. Ana. His eyes opened as he heard his lovers voice.

**"Ana, I'm sorry. I never ment what i said, please don't go now your back. Don't leave me". **He said with such compassion, and in his arms, Ana finally lay into him.

**"Leave you? Baby, i will never leave you. I'm staying right here, with you. Forever". **Ana's voice with concern swept him away. Her head arose and turned to look him in the eyes. Her lips softly touched his, kissing him softly. Ana felt his smile as she touched his lips, she had gotten up slowly and placed herself on top of him.

Christian was ready, he had missed Ana so much. He grabbed her face gently and began to swipe his fingers down her face.

**"Oh Ana. Baby. I've missed you so much".**

.. Christian's eyes opened as his head lay on the pillow, he clicked onto what had happened. He gotten up quickly, and turned around to face the other side of the bed. No Ana. He could not believe this, that all of this was a dream. He turned back around and lay his head on his pillow again. He relaxed all of his muscles in his body and closed his eyes yet again. There was a knock on the bedroom door. Christian ignored it, possibly thinking it was Taylor. Taylor knew not to bother him, and so did Gale. He had given them the week off. He didn't need them. There was another know on the door.

**"Go away".** Christian's voice gave it all away, he couldn't be bothered with anyone.

The knock got louder.

**"Christian..".**

Without considering Christian's wishes, Elliot walked in without concern. Elliot could see that he hasn't showered, shaved or even eaten anything. Christian turned around and seen Elliot shake his head in disaproval.

**"What do you want? leave me alone".** Christian didn't care on how rude he was being. He was heartbroken.

" Get out of bed. I'm taking you out to mine for dinner. With Me and Kate. Now go get a shower, and shave. Christian, we can talk going over to my place ". Elliot had now taken over the role of Big Brother, he felt responsible for Christian. Without even arguing and fighting back with elliot, Christian does what he is told. Forgetting about Ana for a while might be what he needs. Spending time with Elliot and Kate might even do him the world of good. Although he knew nothing about Ana being at Kate and Elliots home.

At least half an hour later, Christian was ready. In one of his many grey suit, his shirt unbuttoned at the top. He had definetly cleaned himself up. He walks into the livingroom where Elliot was sitting on his cell, texting kate as always. As he noticed his brother, he stood up. Smiling as he approached him, he put his arms around Christian. Christian without hesitation does the same. Brotherly love. As the seperate they both head towards the door.

**"Elliot, are you sure about this?".** Christian stops in thought.

**"Of course, your my brother and i'm here for you. Now c'mon, let's go and talk".**

They both head towards the door.


End file.
